wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Myth
Warning you may laugh at how ridiculous she is Appearance or look watever its called Myth is usually a dull green and very sickly due to being allergic to pollen and basically everything else. Thus she stays inside to keep from having itchy red eyes and a stuffed snout. She has two earrings one that just holds a diamond and the other that is a mini star hoop earring with a little diamond in the middle. She has a worn glass pendant and a silver necklace with a diamond cube dangling from it. Personality She is usually very understanding of situations and doesn't meddle in someone’s business unless it is endangering someone’s life. She's very sleepy due to insomnia from drawing all day and all night. She's pretty chill and very calm in heated situations but sometimes does cry in bed at night about it. She never likes to use her animus powers so when people who know bring it up to try and tell her to use it she stops talking and leaves. Shes allergic to basically anything outside the pollen, the bugs, even a quick brush with a leaf could send her into a sneeze frenzy and especially any cat specifically furry ones. Relationships Saburra: Met during one of Myths art admiring and sniffle fits. Saburra had complimented Myths art and asked if she could create some for her. Now they are good friends and Myth makes free art for Saburra. Akemi: Myth met Akemi when she was settling into her current home. Myth offered Akemi some weird stringy yet sweet fruit because she couldn't eat it herself since it made her throat burn and itch for days. Akemi gratefully ate it with no problems and hugged Myth. Myth sensed magic inside this dragon and so she enchanted Akemi so she would be alerted when Akemi finds out and starts using it. Myth is basically stalking Akemi now, making sure she never uses her powers. Zerocole: A good friend, she had saved him from his abusive parents, yet sadly she couldn't save his sister and she forever was ashamed of herself because she knew she could've healed her in a snap. Hes always a good customer to her and she always gives him discounts and check in on him once in a while. Life up until the present time Myth had lived for what seemed like eons, she was born a weak dragonet and wouldn't survive, so she was abandoned left as a snack for passing predators.(Note this was way before dragons started grouping and forming tribes so it was kill or be killed no use to keep a weak dragonet that will die) Until a very old animus came along and took pity, or maybe it wasn't pitying, She doesn't remember well. He granted her the power of an animus and eternal life. He took care of her for a short time teaching her all he knew. One-day she found him dead (elaborated later in a probably never gonna happen fanfic), she piled stones onto him and left for a new home. She lurked around gaining a reputation for herself taking many forms one as a dragonet eating monster, another as a protector of a forest, yet all had the same name for her, Myth so she took on that name. People didn't pay her much mind and she sparsely used her animus power has he had talked about soul corruption. Changing her gender or tribe to adapt to the changing world, and saving a life no matter how small. She witnessed villages form and discovered art, as to which she's been obsessed with ever since, and you can infer how she became a hermit. 1679BBD2-4C06-48A1-BA92-ABB3BF12863C.png|FR Myth by Sab Myth-For-Pandee-By-Galax.jpg|By Galax! 6A56171D-7287-4610-8E25-9662FDE81D3D.png|By RWD :D Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Artist)